mariofandomcom-20200222-history
World 2 (New Super Mario Bros.)
World 2 is the second world in New Super Mario Bros. It is a desert-themed world. The boss is Mummipokey, who is fought at the castle level. Appearance World 2 is a very mysterious desert. It has orange/brown sand, a yellow sky, and some massive pyramids in the background. It also has palm trees, brown blocks, brick blocks, and orange rope platforms scattered around the map. World 2 is also surrounded by dark blue water. Levels 2-1 = World 2-1 is a normal desert level filled with multiple Pokeys and flying platforms. This is the only actual desert level with a blue sky. In order to unlock this level, you must unlock World 2 by beating World 1-Castle. Unlocks World 2-2 upon completion. You may buy a Power-up Mushroom House upon completion. This level features two enemies: *Pokeys (NEW) *Spinies (NEW) |-| 2-2 = World 2-2 takes place in a more grassy area of World 2. It's a Lakitu-themed level, featuring multiple orange rope platforms and mushroom platforms. In order to unlock this level, you must complete World 2-1. Unlocks World 2-3 upon completion. There are three enemies featured in this level: *Lakitus (NEW) *Piranha Plants *Red Koopa Troopas |-| 2-3 = World 2-3 takes place in an underground sewer filled with Piranha Plants. This level has a secret exit. In order to unlock this level, you must complete World 2-2. Unlocks World 2-4 upon completing the normal exit. Unlocks World 2-A upon completing the secret exit. You may buy a Mega Mushroom House upon completing the normal exit. This level features four enemies: *Big Piranha Plants (NEW) *Green Koopa Troopas *Piranha Plants *Swoopers (NEW) |-| 2-4 = World 2-4 is a normal desert level featuring many ? Switches. It has a cave section, featuring a lot of piped Piranha Plants, and some water. This level has a secret exit. In order to unlock this level, you must complete World 2-3's normal exit. Unlocks World 2-Tower upon completing the normal exit. Unlocks a Power-up Mushroom House and World 2-6 upon completing the secret exit. This level features seven enemies: *Cheep Cheeps *Goombas *Green Koopa Paratroopas *Green & Red Koopa Troopas *Hammer Bros (NEW) *Paragoombas (NEW) *Piranha Plants |-| 2-Tower = World 2-Tower takes place in a very dark tower. This tower is very different to all the other towers in New Super Mario Bros, since it isn't in the normal vertical layout, but rather, a big room. Like all the other towers, Bowser Jr. is the boss. Though this time, there's Quicksand under him. This doesn't really affect the fight. In order to unlock this level, you must complete World 2-4's normal exit. Unlocks World 2-5 upon completion. You may buy a 1-UP Mushroom House upon completion. There's only one enemy in this level (not counting the boss): *Dry Bones *Bowser Jr. (BOSS) |-| 2-5 = World 2-5 is a normal desert level with a main theme of Blockhoppers. In order to unlock this level, you must complete World 2-Tower. Unlocks World 2-6 upon completion. You may buy a Power-up Mushroom House upon completion. This level features four enemies: *Blockhoppers (NEW) *Boomerang Bros (NEW) *Fire Snakes (NEW) *Spinies |-| 2-6 = World 2-6 takes place high in the yellow skies, where Piranha Plants live on flying platforms. In order to unlock this level, you must either complete World 2-5 or complete World 2-4's secret exit. Unlocks World 2-Castle upon completion. This level features three enemies: *Big Piranha Plants *Piranha Plants *Venus Fire Traps (NEW) |-| 2-A = World 2-A takes place in what appears to be an oasis kind of place. Throughout the level, a Spike Bass will stalk the player. This level has a secret exit. In order to unlock this level, you must complete World 2-3's secret exit. Unlocks a Warp Pipe that leads to World 2-Castle upon completing the normal exit. Unlocks World 2-Cannon upon completing the secret exit. This level features three enemies: *Green & Red Koopa Paratroopas (NEW) *Red Koopa Troopas *Spike Bass (NEW) |-| 2-Castle = World 2-Castle takes place in two different areas. At first, you're in a dark castle filled with Spiked Balls, then you're outside of the castle with many Bullet Bills. The boss of this castle is Mummipokey. This level and World 5-Castle are the only castles to have secret exits. If you beat Mummipokey normally, you'll go to World 3. If you beat Mummipokey using a Mini Mushroom, however, you'll go to the secret World 4. In order to unlock this level, you must either complete World 2-6, or go through the Warp Pipe after completing World 2-A's normal exit. Unlocks World 3 upon completing the normal exit. Unlocks World 4 upon completing the secret exit. This level features three enemies (not counting the boss): *Big Spiked Balls (NEW) *Bullet Bills & Blasters (NEW) *Spiked Balls (NEW) *Mummipokey (BOSS) |-| 2-Cannon = World 2-Cannon is a Cannon that will shoot you to World 5. Unlike World 1-Cannon, World 5's snowy mountains appear to be further away. In order to unlock this Cannon, you must complete World 2-A's secret exit. Secret Exits & Unlockables Secret Exits * World 2-3 - World 2-A * World 2-A - Cannon to World 5 * World 2-4 - Power-up Mushroom House and World 2-6 * World 2-Castle - World 4 Unlockables * Power-up Mushroom House beside World 2-2 * Mega Mushroom House beside World 2-4 * 1-UP Mushroom House after World 2-Tower * Power-up Mushroom House after World 2-5 Enemies Introduced * (2-3) Big Piranha Plants * (2-Castle) Big Spiked Balls * (2-Castle) Bill Blasters * (2-5) Blockhoppers * (2-5) Boomerang Bros * (2-Castle) Bullet Bills * (2-6) Venus Fire Traps * (2-5) Fire Snakes * (2-4) Hammer Bros * (2-2) Lakitus * (2-4) Paragoombas * (2-A) Red Koopa Paratroopas * (2-1) Pokeys * (2-A) Spike Basses * (2-Castle) Spiked Balls * (2-1) Spinies * (2-3) Swoopers Walkthrough ] fr:Monde 2 (New Super Mario Bros.) de:Welt 2 (New Super Mario Bros.) Category:New Super Mario Bros. Worlds Category:Desert-themed Category:Worlds